


Please Just Wait

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Apologies, F/M, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: She just had to be alone. Somewhere no one would find her.





	Please Just Wait

Her feet had led her all across the city, down busy sidewalks, across the town square toward a place she could be utterly alone. The restaurants and cafes tempted her with warm invitations, but she kept her head down and pushed forward. She didn't deserve their warmth, not today at least. Today she wanted to be alone. To be so lost she would have to search for hours just to be able to find a small piece of herself.

She found herself wandering through the local park. Its winding paths were mostly abandoned during the winter months. A small group of children came from behind blazing past her legs. The smallest one came too close bumping into her side as he passed.

"Sorry miss!" He threw over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with his friends. This spot wouldn't do. It was too noisy. She needed solitude. Needed to be where no one would find her. She traveled past the edge of the park where the nature trails began. The path was dusted with a fine layer of undisturbed snow. Confident that no one was watching, she headed down the path. It curved away from the city leading deeper into the surrounding trees. She floated along the path only half paying attention to where she was going until she found herself at the end of the trail.

Of course her feet had led her here. Accompanying the secluded spot was a man-made pond and two well kept benches. In the summer it was breath taking. She had sat here countless times watching the swans float lazily across the water, listening to the small creatures as they want about their daily lives. And it was this same spot that he had proposed to her. She could still picture the scene. The water reflected the rays of the evening sun and bathed their surroundings in golden light. He sank to one knee holding the tiny velvet lined box aloft. But right now there was no golden light, no swans, and no tears of joy. She walked to the nearest bench and brushed the snow aside. This was the solitude she had been looking for.

She had been sitting on the bench for a while. Some time ago the snow had begun to fall. Flakes landed softly in her hair and she sat still hoping they would eventually bury her completely. She closed her eyes. It was getting late in the day and she knew she would have to head home soon, but for now it was just her and her thoughts. Suddenly her nose began to itch and she sneezed loudly sending the snowflakes on her hair spiraling to the ground.

"You missed a few." A gruff voice said quietly. A large hand brushed the remaining flakes away from your hair.

"Gladio...how did you know I would be here?"

"Are you kidding me? As if either one of us could ever forget this place." He leaned over the back of the bench and tilted his face to look at hers. She looked down. She couldn't meet his eyes, not yet.

"I guess you have a point there." Silence. Both of them waiting for the other to make a move. Gladio stood and circled around the bench. Brushing the snow from the seat he sat beside her, leaving a space between them. He turned to look at her once more.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry." Her eyes were glued to the ground. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I've just been so stressed out lately, and when I snapped it just happened to be at you." 

"You wanna tell me what's really going on?" Gladio's voice was soft. He slid closer placing his hand over hers. She finally turned to look at him. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled.

"I'm so scared." She whispered, bottom lip quivering. "Everything... everyone is moving so fast and I feel like I'm just standing here watching it all pass me up." The first tears spilled down her cheeks, quickly cooling in the frigid air. "I don't know what to do. I'm not talented like you and your friends. I'm not strong, or clever, or... or... I don't know. I just feel stuck." She paused for a moment, wiping her tears. “I mean look at our group of friends. Everyone is so successful and doing what they love. And I’m just… just a glorified accountant. I never even wanted to be. I feel like such a failure.”

“Babe, it’s ok. Let’s just calm down an-“

“No it’s not ok!” Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She stood and walked to the edge of the pond, kicking piles of snow onto its frozen surface. Gladio followed. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. Fire glowed behind his amber eyes. She knew this look, he was done being patient with her.

“At least you have a choice!” He roared, and she was glad they were alone. “If you hate it that much you can always quit! You can find something new. You’re free to go anywhere you want, but I can’t! From the moment I was born I have been trained to be this; the King’s shield. There is nothing else for me. I’m strong because I have to be. Ignis is smart and dedicated because he has to be. Noct is the king because he _has to be._ ”

Her eyes were wide, his outburst had caught her off guard and she was unsure of what to say. Gladio pulled her close, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other stroked the back of her hair. His chin rested on top of her head and he could smell the scent of her shampoo. Breathing deeply he calmed himself. 

“Look, I understand what you mean. Yes we’re successful, but it’s because we had to be. We didn’t get a choice. You’re the only thing I’ve gotten to choose for myself, and I just want to see you happy. If you need to quit your job and take some time to find what you love, then do it. I’ll take care of us for a while. We’ll invite our friends over more often so you won’t feel so far away.” She wrapped her arms around Gladio’s waist and buried her face in his chest, sniffling as her tears dried up. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry Gladio.” She sighed. “I guess I was just being overly selfish. I just keep getting more and more work piled on top of the stuff I already have to do. I’m sorry I lashed out at you when you were just trying to help.” She pulled away, the sad depths of her eyes gazing up to meet his. “I guess it’s hard for everyone, huh?”

“C’mon,” he smiled,” how about we head home and order the greasiest pizza this side of the city. Then we can talk about this some more.”

She reached up, cupping his cheeks in her cold hands. The ring on her left hand glinted softly in the fading light. She stood on her tip toes and pulled his face down to meet hers in a gentle kiss. She wasn’t sure why this man had picked her when he could have had any woman in the city, but in this moment she was glad he was beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my best work, but it was bothering me, so I had to write it.
> 
> I've been stuck in Final Fantasy XV hell lately and I've been itching to write something with the chocobros.  
> I have a tumblr if anyone's interested. It's not popular or anything, but I post lots of FFXV stuff!  
> I use the same name there as I do here just because it's easier. https://lady-zephyr.tumblr.com/


End file.
